Artemis Meets Artemis?
by Fowlperson
Summary: Artemis the goddess is angry at the Fowl family. What could Camp Half-blood do to save Artemis Fowl and his family? Could the fairies help? Will Artemis finally admit his feelings for Holly? Find out! Post TAC and The Lost Hero. First FanFic. Spoilers :
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my first fanfiction dedicated to Padfoot's Blondie who inspired me to write this when I was too lazy to. Holly Marie Fowl Betaed this...  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T LOOK LIKE RICK RIORDAN OR EOIN COLFER DO I? I DON'T own their characters.**

**Artemis Meets… Artemis**

** Prologue**

Artemis had been keeping a close eye on this boy named "Fowl." She didn't trust him after his father named him after her. After all, she was a goddess and he was just a mortal man. She didn't have any other reasons for doing this, she just does it out of some random instinct. 'She has never done this before. If she is doing this now, why didn't she do it when the first Fowl was born?' She constantly asked herself. She usually trusted her instincts so she did it this time too. This instinct was a minor one, but little did she know, this instinct would be changed from minor to major. It was something strange to her, a new feeling... she identified this new feeling as hatred. She never hated someone this much before unless they did something really bad.

Artemis was a follower in her instincts. Her brother, Apollo... not so much. Artemis was mature and serious. Apollo... wild and carefree. Artemis disliked males, and Apollo _loved_ females. It was as they were as different as night and day, which they were. Apollo always joked around and Artemis led her Huntresses. Her lieutenant, Zoe, believed that Apollo's seriousness went into Artemis and Artemis's carefree personality went into Apollo. Perhaps this was true, perhaps not. Their mother had been like Zeus, half serious and half carefree. Apollo loved his children and Artemis never had a child. Apollo says that Artemis was too serious. Artemis never mentioned the hatred for Fowl and son to him, for he would probably laugh in her face. Ever since Fowl was born...

**ONE YEAR AGO**

"Look! He's a boy!" Angeline Fowl yelled.

"Hmm… what shall we name him?" Artemis Fowl Senior asked.

"How about Timothy or Timmy?" Angeline suggested.

"No. He should be named Artemis just like his old man," Artemis Senior replied.

"Oh all right, I wanted something else but it doesn't matter."

"

**In Olympus**

Artemis could barely believe it, another ARTEMIS Fowl? Artemis must be losing her drachmas! And Artemis thought 'Artemis' was a girl's name. Oh well, she'll think of something after all, she is a goddess. She will try to get as many gods' helps as possible but she doubted anyone will help, and she was correct about that, for the gods believed she was also crazy.

**A/N Artemis without the "senior" is the moon goddess. 'She must be losing her drachmas' is a god phrase I made up in reference to, 'She must be losing her marbles.'  
**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1 Three More Troubles

**A/N WARNING… in later chapters… there will be spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AF CHARACTERS OR PJO CHARACTERS! Or D'aulaires' Book of Greek Myths.**

**Chapter 1**

**Three More Troubles  
**

**Present**

"Happy Birthday, Artemis!" Angeline Fowl exclaimed.

"Thanks. Moth… mum," Artemis the Second replied.

"Come here, Artemis!" Angeline says as she tries to hug Artemis the Second. Artemis dodged her and went to his bedroom, his father looked at him weird because usually he just says, 'no thanks' or something, but this time he just dodged her. Artemis Fowl II was suffering from an aching headache. No one knew about it except Butler. The aching headaches could be a aftereffect of the Atlantis Complex. Foaly cleared his Atlantis Complex with a complex chemical that is made by mixing ceolocanth skin cells and silky sifaka lemur fur, will make a chemical so powerful, it will repel the Atlantis Complex.

**In Olympus**

"I've got a wonderful plan!" Artemis (the goddess) yelled to her brother, Apollo.

"Huh? What plan? For what?" Apollo replied nonchalant.

"Remember about the man, Artemis Fowl and his son Artemis Fowl II? Yes? Well the plan is to get rid of him and his son from the face of the mortal world! I WILL make them pay for using MY sacred name for a boy. They WILL go to the Fields of Punishment or the Fields of Asphodel. I will convince Ha… uhh… 'Uncle' to put them there."

"Don't you think you are taking this WAY too seriously?" Apollo asked wide-eyed with surprise.

"No they deserve what's coming for them! After all he is just another filthy mortal _boy_," Artemis replied emphasizing the word _boy_ and laughing evilly with a wicked smile to go along with it.

"Ooookay, I'll just do whatever father told me to do. You know, the thing he told me to do. Being the sun and music god and all…," Apollo said over his shoulder while running away from his gone-mad sister. Apollo was thinking 'I have to warn Camp Half-Blood and send an oracle to another little half-blood so HE can warn the Fowls.

** Camp Half-Blood**

"WHAT? Has Artemis gone MAD? Oh sorry. Please don't hurt me!" Chiron the centaur yelled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. First she's all right and now she wants to destroy someone," Apollo says.

"I'll let Annabeth Chase,; Percy Jackson; and Grover Underwood, the satyr, go on this quest, you know… the ones who basically saved Olympus," Chiron said quickly.

As Chiron galloped back to Camp Half-Blood, he thought 'Why does Artemis want to kill them just because they have her name?' This quest is going to sound challenging.

"We'll do it!" Annabeth and Percy yelled simultaneously.

"Blaa-haa, FINE I'll do it, too. Only because you two are coming along," Grover whined.

"All right, let's go and finish this quest!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"Not so fast uh… Wise Girl? We have to pack first," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her stormy gray eyes at him, " I already packed, weren't you expecting another quest? I was."

Percy blushed, "No, I wasn't, I thought the war would end all of my quests anyway."

"Whatever Seaweed Brain, I thought ahead of time, unlike you. I'll meet you at the arena tomorrow, first thing in the morning?" Annabeth said.

"Blaa-aah-ah you guys forgot about me!" Grover cried, which surprised them both because they HAD forgotten about him.

Grover then mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'ever since they kissed they only notice themselves and no one else around them.'

"Okay G-man keep your uhh… fur on? We'll meet you at the arena tomorrow, too," Percy said.

**The Next Day**

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked Grover worriedly.

"I don't know" Grover replied just as Percy burst through the front entrance of the arena.

"Sorry! I overslept and packed some more this morning. I thought of bringing ambrosia and nectar," Percy said.

"Darn! I forgot about those!" Annabeth said.

"Now who's thinking ahead?" Percy smirked.

"Could I eat your peanut bag?" Grover asked when the flight attendant was long gone to the front of the plane. The 'crew' was on a plane heading towards Dublin, Ireland, where the Fowls lived.

"Sure, G-man" Percy replied without giving Grover a second glance. Percy was too occupied looking at Annabeth worriedly to notice that Grover was eating Percy's plastic cup and the flight magazines.

**Meanwhile at Fowl Manor**

"Butler, could you look for err…. LEPRecon or LEPRetrieval fairies?" Artemis was very careful to avoid saying 'Holly.' She was a LEP (Lower Elements Police.) One of the only female officers besides Lily Frond. Artemis also felt like punching himself until he bled just because he said 'err' which wasn't even a word.

"Sure thing, Artemis," Butler replied.

Artemis went to his bedroom. Artemis had strange new feeling these past few days. First, there were headaches that stopped during random times. Then, there was the feeling that someone else was watching him. There were also fevers and the need to eat and eat and eat until he felt like exploding

"Nothing on the cameras, Artemis," Butler called from down one floor.

"Could you turn off the cameras for a couple of hours? Thanks," Artemis called back. He had heard a light tapping from his floor to ceiling windows. It couldn't be rain. But Artemis already knew what it was. Holly was tapping away on the window so Artemis could open a little chute for fairies to come in if they wanted to. He himself had installed the chute so no one could come in without his permission. Recently Holly always came to that exact window and tapped away. She always said she had to stop any evil schemes he was doing. But Artemis knew the truth, she came to see him.

"Computer, unlock chute A1," he said.

The computer replied, "UNLOCKING CHUTE A1."

"So Mud Boy," Holly said as she came in, "What do I have to stop this time?"

Holly knew Artemis wasn't himself when she visited. Truth be told, Holly wasn't herself when she saw Artemis.

"I have been far too busy dealing with this new feeling I've been having," Artemis replied.

"Wh…wha…what feeling?" Holly asked.

"I have a bad feeling that someone besides Butler is watching me, why?" Artemis looked confused and conflicted.

"Nothing," Holly said so quickly she spat at him.

Holly cursed herself. One part of her was thinking, 'you thought his new feeling was that of love!'

'No I didn't'

'Yes you did'

'Did not'

'Did too'

'Shut up, you'

Holly couldn't stop fighting with herself. So she said, "Who do you think is watching you?"

"I don't know," Artemis mused.

"You think it might be Koboi or Spiro?" Holly asked.

"It can't be, they are both in prison!" Artemis replied.

"Yes but Koboi escaped before," Holly said.

"True," Artemis agreed.

Artemis plopped down on his huge bed with genuine handmade silk and velvet blankets and sheets. He grabbed a book off the shelf, not caring which one he picked. It turned out to be D'aulaires' Book of Greek Mythology. He read through it and he asked Holly slowly and hesitantly, "Do you think Artemis the goddess hates our family for using her name? After all, we have had a lot of bad luck in the past."

"That's ridiculous! Artemis wouldn't do that!" Holly exclaimed surprised.

"You mean Greek Gods exist?" Artemis asked taken aback.

"Of course, Hecate and the titan guy who made humans made The People." Holly said rolling her mismatched eyes, "I thought you were a genius… after all, you did discover the People… and be the first to decipher Gnommish.

Artemis flushed. Of course he was a genius but looking through Holly's eyes, he begins to feel strange, not bad strange, but normal strange like he was no longer a genius but a normal man with… feelings. 'FEELINGS?' He cursed himself. He was about to say something when an alarm blared.

**A/N The end of the amazing first chapter! REVIEW! I'm BEGGING you! Flames welcome… Please criticize on what I need to improve please.**


	3. Chapter 2 Athena Makes Her Move

**A/N This weekend was BUSY, FOUR CHAPTERS! Anyway if you are going to review… LOGIN or SIGN UP! Any who, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ARTEMIS FOWL BY ANY CHANCE, though it would be cool if I did.**

**Chapter 2**

**Athena Makes Her Move**

Athena always watched Artemis Fowl the Second from Olympus. She appreciated him in his own special way. He was intelligent yet mysterious, a dangerous combination in the wrong hands. Artemis Fowl was her son. The Fowls have not yet told him but he will learn soon, for he is in danger from the goddess, Artemis. Angeline Fowl cared about Artemis as if he was her own son. Athena would never admit Artemis had more intelligence than her but deep down in her heart, she knew the truth. Artemis, the goddess, has something wrong with her lately. It's as if she was under the influence of someone else. Artemis never showed herself in front of many gods/goddesses except in the council. Athena knew it was almost time, she would have to claim him soon because Apollo told Camp Half-Blood to bring him in.

**Fowl Manor**

"You sure this is the right place?" Grover asked nervously as they approached the main entrance.

"Yeah, that's the address Apollo gave to u… OH GODS that is such BEAUTIFUL architecture, just look at the main entrance! This is another true masterpiece the mortals made!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Whatever," Percy said rolling his eyes, causing Annabeth to blush.

SECURITY BREACH! The alarms blared. Butler looked at the front cameras to see three teenagers walking up to the door calmly. He turned off the alarms, but he grabbed a Sig Sauer and headed to the door.

"What do you want?" Butler growled.

"Is this Fowl Manor?" The kid with blue eyes asked.

"Yes, so I repeat, what do you want?" Butler repeated.

Again they ignored him and the girl with dark gray eyes said, "Are you Artemis Fowl?"

Butler looked surprised, Artemis rarely ever had normal friends, so again he repeated for the third time, "No I'm not Artemis and what do you want?"

Finally the answer came from the guy with the beard that walks weirdly, "We came to warn him."

Artemis came down the stairs with Holly and said, "Who is it, Butler?"

"I don't know."

Then Holly suddenly cried out, "They are demigods! The blue-eyed one is Poseidon's son, the gray-eyed one is Athena's daughter, and I have no clue who the other weirdo is. I learned to recognize demigods by their eyes, Root said it was 'training' just in case we met one."

Grover looked hurt and said, "How do you know this? I'm Grover and I'm a satyr for Zeus's sake."

"I'm a creation of Hecate and the titan who Zeus chained up on the rock and had a vulture eat his guts out."

"That was Prometheus, Holly dear," Artemis said.

"Don't call me dear!" Holly snapped at him.

"No. It can't be! I thought those were just legends," Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"Hecate and Prometheus created another race from Hecate's magic. Polyphemus couldn't stop shaping humans so he tried to make an animal but made it look humane," Annabeth explained.

"They were true, then," Holly replied calmly after Annabeth just basically called all the fairies animals.

Annabeth continued, "Prometheus tried over and over again but kept on failing. He made all different kinds of them. Mortals call them fairies but they were usually 'failings' they interpreted it wrong and I guess the fairies liked fairies better than failings."

Percy scoffed, "I thought you were into architecture."

"That doesn't mean I can't know about legends?"

"Whatever."

"You were going to warn Artemis about something, what?" Butler asked.

"Oh yeah, Arte… err… the moon goddess, wants to kill him but she keeps on saying 'how dare they use my name!'" Percy says, "By the way, I'm Percy and she's Annabeth," he points to Annabeth.

"Come on we are going to escort you back to our demigod camp called Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth says.

Artemis introduces them, "You know my name this is Butler," he points to Butler, "And this is Holly," he says pointing to Holly.

**Dublin Airline**

"Are you done with those peanut shells?" Grover asked Artemis.

"Yes satyr, why?" Artemis replied.

"I want to eat them," Grover said with a smug grin, the one Artemis always gave to others.

"You eat this?" Artemis asked surprised.

"I can eat a lot of things, tin cans are just regular snacks for me," Grover snapped back.

Artemis scowled. He was thinking, 'What kind of freaks am I dealing with? I only agreed to come here because Holly knows about this freaky world.'

His other side argued back, 'But you deal with fairies so it's not such a big deal is it?'

'No not really.'

Butler kept an intent eye on Artemis. He was still suspicious even after Percy, Annabeth, and Grover said they stopped a major war with the Greek Gods versus the Titans. Butler had a right to be suspicious. Percy said he couldn't fly here because of Zeus but he flew here to warn Artemis. He explained Apollo told Zeus not to blow him into pieces because they were warning Artemis of Artemis. He claims Zeus only gave him a one-way trip to Ireland.

Grover, Butler saw, was eating peanut shells and the paper bag that held the peanuts inside. Annabeth was asleep next to Butler mumbling things like, 'don't Luke, don't kill yourself,' and, 'don't hurt me May! I told him not to but he didn't listen to me!' Butler didn't like seeing his friends hurt so he woke her up, and told her she was mumbling in her sleep.

"Sorry, I was having dreams of the war again," Annabeth said blushing.

"It's okay," Butler replied.

"Where's Percy?"

"He said he is traveling by water."

"Oh, thanks for waking me up though."

Butler looked at Artemis. He was on the internet playing chess with people all around the world. Butler needed some sleep, but he couldn't sleep because he couldn't let Artemis unprotected.

"Artemis, how many losses did you get?" Butler asked, yawning.

"None, these people need to learn how to play chess," he replied.

"Who cares about chess? There's cheese, which sounds similar to chess!" Holly exclaimed.

So they dug into an entrée of cheese goulash.

"I've heard a story of a guy who couldn't eat because he made a stew of his son and tried to give it to the gods," Holly said after they finished.

"His name was Tantalus, Holly," Artemis replied sneering.

"Whatever, Artemis, he tried and tried to eat food but it always got away from him. It also happened with drinks of any kind. He tried a cheese goulash but it slipped away he kept chasing it around Greece until he finally gave up. He was so angry, he chased away the food from a sacrificial flame thingy and the gods didn't get their sacrifices. The gods were so angry, they made him dead, again! They also made fire go away from him so they can always have their sacrificed foods. But those fires were made by Hecate and Hestia so it couldn't burn anything except food," Holly repeated not noticing that Artemis fell asleep.

Holly was thinking, 'That is so childish, he fell asleep listening to a story about Greek myths.' She and Butler soon fell asleep from the lack of sleep from the past couple of days.

**Camp Half-Blood**

"I, Annabeth Chase, allow Artemis Fowl the Second, Domovoi Butler, and Holly Short into Camp Half-Blood."

When they were inside camp, Artemis immediately asked where the toilet was and ran to go use the toilet.

Artemis was in the bathroom when he heard a sound. He froze. It was just Butler protecting him again. He went emptying out his bladder when he looked up and saw an owl symbol. He came out to where Annabeth and Percy and Grover were at and told them, "The strangest thing just happened," he started just as Butler and Holly burst into the clearing, "I was err… emptying my bladder when a weird symbol popped up on top of my head. It was sort of an owl."

He wanted to punch himself again for saying 'err…' again but Annabeth suddenly spoke up and said, "That is Athena's symbol. That means you are related to me!"

"But I'm not dyslexic or have ADHD like you guys," Artemis complained.

This time it was Percy who spoke, "I heard of a legend that Hecate could make you smell just like a normal mortal, which probably fooled Grover, and remove all demi-god symptoms."

Annabeth scowled. Artemis looked confused, "My parents always say they are my biological parents."

"Well get used to it err… half mud boy?"

"Artemis… I have to tell you the truth… I never actually saw you being born," Butler said apologetically.

Artemis looked for the cabin that seemed the most like Athena's and entered.

"Are you a new Athena's son?" One person asked.

"Yes I am," he replied simply.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" He said.

**A/N Well what did you think? It took me a long time to finish this because what I wrote on paper was COMPLETELY different. Just press that pretty button down there and tell me what you thought. I made up that cheese goulash bit, I don't know if it actually happened in Greek myths or PJO.**


	4. Chapter 3 Artemis Learns the Truth

**A/N I haven't updated in a LONG time sorry for keeping you guys waiting ;) anyway… Thanks for the reviews! Forget the contest on chapter 2, no one was doing that. :\ SPOILERS FOR THE LOST HERO… I have a sneak peak, **** jealous?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Percy Jackson and the Olympians though I do have those books. It WOULD be cool if I WERE Eoin Colfer or Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 3**

**Artemis Learns the Truth**

"You have blue eyes?" The one who greeted him when he went to the cabin said.

"Yes Annabeth said Hecate did this. I'm Artemis by the way," Artemis responded.

"Oh, I'm Robert, I saw you guys talking outside. Who was the tall, buff one or the short one in the green jumpsuit?" He asked.

"Those are my… friends," Artemis replied.

"Oh, you seemed uncertain for a little while," Robert said.

"I'm just getting used to this weird stuff," Artemis mumbled.

"By the way, isn't it sort of weird you are the son of Athena and have Artemis's name?"

"Yes, Artemis is trying to kill me I have been informed, just for having her name."

"Wow, you really are unlucky!"

"I know… though wouldn't it be amazing if…"

He didn't get to continue because at that moment Annabeth came rushing in.

"Hi Robert, Artemis, I'm looking for my dagger, seen it?"

"No," they replied simultaneously.

She looked around and around until she spotted it hanging from a little string attached from the ceiling.

"What are brothers and sisters for?" She murmured.

"Who was the tall, buff guy you were talking to or the short one with pointed ears?" Robert asked.

"The tall, buff one was Butler, Artemis's bodyguard and the short one was a FAIRY!"

"A what!" He asked.

"You heard me, FAIRY," she replied.

"I thought those were just legends…" he muttered.

They went to the Big House to discuss the next Great Prophecy. It seems they already found 3 of the powerful demigods. Their names were Jason, Piper, and Leo. Their guardian satyr was Gleeson Hedge who got taken away by a storm spirit named Dylan. They were discussing whether Artemis may be one of the 7 demigods or not. Artemis caught several words, "Demigod… Prophecy… Seven… One… Them…" He cleared his throat and they all turned to face him.

"Err… Hi, I'm Chiron, I help run this camp. These here are Jason, son of Zeus, Piper, daughter of Athena, and Leo, son of Hephaestus, Dionysus, the wine god, is our temporary camp director," the centaur that looked a lot like Foaly except way more fit said.

"We are discussing if you might be a powerful demigod or not," Chiron continued, "I see Athena has already claimed you to be her son."

Artemis said nothing. He has already had enough of this crazy half-blood thing. He wished something could happen to get his mind off of this craziness. Then Artemis walked outside and heard sword fighting at something that resembled a roman coliseum. He saw two kids fighting with bronze-like swords. Holly and Butler came and Holly gasped, "That is celestial bronze! It could cut through mortals and not injure them but hurts monsters, demigods, fairies, basically anything besides mortals."

Butler went to the stands and watched amazed. Then another coincidence happened, a weapons symbol appeared above Butler's head. Butler didn't look surprised when he saw that symbol. Instead he said, "Some Butlers leave the family and we never know where they go, we just know they go to some 'camp' they say is in America. I guess this is where they go. I recognize that symbol it is the symbol of Ares."

"Aw come on! Is there anyone who isn't a fairy or half god that I know?" Holly said.

"No there isn't," Artemis replied smirking.

"Hey Artemis," Someone yelled.

They turned to see Robert running towards them, "You good with a sword?"

"I don't know, I never tried," he replied.

He turned to see Holly trying not to laugh. He glared at her and she stopped for a few seconds then burst out laughing. He stiffened and said, "Are YOU good with a sword?"

"Err… I never tried…" she replied.

"Why don't you fight me then?" He challenged.

"All right, I'll find two very, VERY light swords for you guys," Robert said with a wink.

"Whatever," Holly said.

"Hey, Artemis," someone else yelled.

There Annabeth ran toward them, "I overheard you guys are fighting and you BOTH need training in order not to accidentally kill each other I hope I'm invited to both of your funerals if one of you dies."

"We can handle it, Annabeth," Holly said rolling her eyes.

"Capture the Flag is on in one hour!" Percy yelled from a distance.

They ran toward their cabins, except Holly who had no cabin. Robert came back with two swords that were considerably short.

"One for the fairy and one for Art… where'd he go?"

"He's back with the Athena cabin," Holly said.

Robert ran to the Athena cabin where he got ambushed by a few Athena children.

"Sorry, just practicing for Capture the Flag," one Athena son said.

Artemis came out and said, "Is the very, VERY light sword ready yet?"

Robert gave him his sword which was a small celestial bronze sword that disguises as a random piece of metal.

"Forged from the Hephaestus cabin custom made for, no offense, weaklings like you," he said.

Artemis scowled, "At least I have an IQ of over 200."

"Whatever I don't care, my IQ is normal, I think, its 125 or something," he responded.

At that moment someone outside yelled, "Capture the Flag early today!"

"Coming?" Robert asked.

"Ok?" Artemis looked nervous for the second time in his life.

"Bring your sword," Robert reminded him.

"I think I have a pretty clear idea of how to use the sword."

"Good because if you are bad, you are bad for Athena's battlefield strategy reputation. We are with the Ares cabin today so your friend will be on our team."

Artemis went outside and unlocked the true potential of his little piece of metal which turned into a double-etched sword. He looked surprised at how light the sword was. They went to the forests which were full of different monsters. Annabeth was clearly the leader of the Athena cabin so Artemis followed her instructions. Percy was in red team, same as Athena cabin so Artemis figured this Capture the Flag was going to be quick. Artemis was told to hide near the flag because Annabeth figured that the Hermes cabin would try and sneak up there and try to capture the flag. Percy, Artemis, and Robert were the defenses for the flag.

**Meanwhile in Olympus**

"Should we show him?" Athena asked Hermes.

"I will choose the right time to show him," Hermes replied.

"All right, but I need to talk to him first."

"Ok."

Athena went to her palace which was decorated with owls, olive trees, and white columns on the outside. Athena truly loved the color white, it reminded her, not of death, but of bravery and wisdom. Athena couldn't help but think, 'What have I gotten into?'

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy was thinking, 'Artemis Fowl doesn't seem like Athena except for the wisdom.' Annabeth was talking to Artemis about architecture in Ireland. Artemis answered these strange simple questions but was thinking about Artemis, the goddess, and why she went psycho. He went outside to find Holly when he thought of something strange. He found her sitting by a tree talking with a tree nymph, Grover told Artemis was Juniper, and Grover. He asked her, "Do you remember when we were talking about Opal Koboi and Spiro?"

"Yes why?" She asked.

"You only said ONE Opal was in prison," Artemis said.

"Yes…"

"Do you think it is possible that the other Opal freed first Opal?"

Holly looked at him wide-eyed, "Yes she might have I don't know, Foaly said Opal couldn't get through the security system. She might have been able to."

While Artemis was chatting with Holly, an Olympian teleported next to Artemis which made him fall to the grass.

The Olympian said, "I thought my children were supposed to be wise."

"You are Athena," Artemis said still in shock.

"Yes, son I am."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to talk you, Artemis."

"Why Athe… mother? I guess I should start getting used to calling you mother."

"Artemis, the goddess, has something wrong with her for some reason. I came to tell you to be very careful when facing with her Hunters."

"I know that… mother."

"I also came to tell you, get ready for another surprise."

Artemis tried to ask, 'what surprise?' When she suddenly teleported away.

"Well that was… odd," Holly said.

Artemis didn't reply he was too busy looking at a symbol above his head. It had a bag of gold and winged sandals on it. He recognized it as Hermes's symbol.

**A/N Sorry if I'm making you mad for stopping here. I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 4 The Oracle

**A/N Updating, YAY! Thanks to Holly Marie Fowl for accepting my need for a Beta! I'm not good with the mush, so quiet! You should really check out Holly Marie Fowl's crossover, it's amazing in my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor Artemis Fowl. SADLY I'm not Rick Riordan or Eoin Colfer.**

** Chapter 4**

** The Oracle**

Artemis fainted.

Holly watched Artemis's reaction when he suddenly fainted. She gasped and said, "What happened? I thought he would be READY for that surprise."

Juniper replied, "I don't know, maybe he lost a few IQ points because I hear he was bragging about having at least 200 IQ points."

"Oh well, I guess the Athena or Hermes cabin would accept him now."

"Where do you get your healing powers from?"

"Annabeth said Apollo's gift to the People was magical healing powers. I suppose the healing powers ARE from Apollo after all."

"Interesting… I wonder if Hecate really is powerful enough to be a part of the Olympian Council."

"Probably, though I doubt it, she may be powerful, but she wasn't born from… you know… that titan who wanted revenge on the gods…"

"Yeah that is true."

Artemis woke up in an infirmary in which he smelled some kind of white chocolate macadamia cookie. He loved those cookies but sadly he never told anyone about his 'deep' secret. Annabeth came in with what Artemis recognized as Apollo's cabin. They gave him some of that sweet smelling drink and food they called them 'ambrosia' and 'nectar'. They said it was the food of gods and it can burn you up if you eat too much but they didn't know about Artemis because he was half-god and half-god. Annabeth told him that he could possibly be blessed by Athena and Hermes, which when together, will make someone very powerful but only the gods could strike that person down.

Artemis suppressed a grin and said, "How did I get Fowl's looks? Let me guess, Hecate used her magic to make me look like this?"

"No, as far as we know, Poseidon gave you your looks by ordering your parents to hold you down underwater for at least ten seconds," Annabeth replied.

Artemis's grin disappeared he was getting more… normal every second. Holly truly was affecting him. He wondered why.

"Where is Holly?" He asked.

"Holly is the one who told us about you," One Apollo camper said hiding a grin, "She said you fainted right there on the spot."

"I did not!" Artemis lied quickly, "I just merely fell asleep from everything that happened to me, for it was too much for me."

"Whatever," he replied.

When everyone went out, No1 appeared, "I see you've found out you were a demigod," he said.

"You knew?" Artemis hissed.

"Of course, after all I have met with Apollo after I found out I was a demon warlock."

"You could have told me," Artemis scowled.

"Didn't want to ruin the surprise," No1 winked.

"Surprise? Surprise? SURPRISE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?"

"Yes I do, this was how I acted when I found out I was a demon warlock, a species that 'died out' years ago."

Artemis scowled again this time, it was darker.

"Whoops! Got to go," No1 said right as a few campers came in.

"Are you all right? I heard yelling," Percy asked.

"Yes I am," Artemis muttered darkly.

"Okay… I was just checking."

"You didn't have to."

Butler came in with his armor on, "Wow that training was intense! I met my cousin, Patrick Butler, here. He was so surprised when he saw me. He said his charge died years ago in an airplane that was flaked. He was full of injuries but he was fine in a few months," he said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes Butler, yes, everything is fine," Artemis said.

Butler left leaving a note saying:

_Now that you found out you are a half-blood, I guess I am not that responsible for you anymore, you could protect yourself. I shall be training daily. What's this I hear about you being son of Hermes and Athena? Is it true?_

_ From your old friend,_

_ Domovoi Butler_

Artemis read that note four times before realizing he should write a letter to his parents. He had gotten a letter from his family which fortunately got into a half-blood's mail by accident. Artemis flushed when he read that letter which said:

_Dear Artemis,_

_ Is everything okay? Your brothers want to know about Holly and if she is your girlfriend. I say it isn't but if she really is, congratulations! Arty remember to write back to us if you have any problems. Anyway is Holly and Butler okay? Juliet is worrying about her brother, though she should be worrying since you left two weeks ago. I heard that you and Holly shared a kiss together. Should I be worrying? Will this cross-species relationship work if Holly and you love each other?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mum, Myles, and Beckett_

Artemis didn't know what to say when he finished reading that letter.

He went back to his cabin deciding he will write to his mother.

_Dear Angeline,_

_ Everything is all right. I just found out who my biological parents are. Holly is NOT my girlfriend. You needn't to worry we have no love for each other except maybe one for a close friend. Butler and Holly are both safe here in New York Camp Half-blood to be exact. Butler just figured out that he is a son of Ares and Juliet is probably one too. I am the son of Athena and Hermes. Why have I been lied to all this time? I thought we weren't lying to each other anymore. I will probably visit soon. By the way, how's Artemis Fowl the First?_

_ From your 'son,'_

_ Artemis Fowl the Second_

Artemis wrote that letter with trouble because he couldn't believe he had been lied to all this time.

**One Month Later**

One month had passed since he had last heard of his parents. That month had gone by so fast. Then, he received mail from his mother. It read:

_Dear Artemis,_

_ I lied to you for your own protection. It was necessary so you wouldn't have been in trouble. Athena and Hermes chose us for this job. They chose US. Artemis is doing fine… I think you should know the truth; he has been shot with an arrow with a silver circle at the base. I guess it is probably for the best of us if Juliet came to Camp Half-Blood._

Artemis dropped that note on the floor before finishing it. He realized Artemis (his foster parent) has been killed. He ran to Rachel, the camp oracle, to find his fate. When he approached, he realized he hadn't asked to do a quest but he banished that thought. He asked Rachel, "What will my fate be?"

She replied this time with green eyes, "_One powerful Half-blood son shall ask his fate_

_He shall be full of hate_

_The power lies deeply inside him who doesn't realize it_

_It will lead him to a plateau, mountain tip, and a pit_

_His powerful friends shall help him lead_

_For this powerful deed."_

He considered this for a moment then he remembered that Chiron told him Oracles usually have double meanings. He ran to find Chiron and tell him of this oracle.

**A/N So, how'd you like it? I think I did pretty well on this chapter if I say so myself. Oh wait, don't tell me, REVIEW! This chapter was AWSOME right?**


	6. Chapter 5 The Opal Deception

**A/N Hiya! I'm back… vote on my poll on who is better, Kitsune Heart or Lli…**

**Kitsune Heart voted for Lli… Again… Three cheers for Holly Marie Fowl for Betaing! P.S. One of Holly Marie Fowl's favorite words is simultaneously. Yes, Yes, I took the book's name for this chapter, but it was necessary! I put myself in this chapter :)! Thank you to Athena-The-Muse who always helps Holly Marie Fowl…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Percy Jackson or .**

** Chapter 5**

** The Opal Deception**

When Chiron heard of the oracle, he asked Artemis if he heard the _whole_ oracle. Artemis replied sheepishly, "I ran off to tell you but I didn't know if it ended or not."

'Wait… Artemis Fowl, sheepish? That has never happened before and never will again!' Artemis cursed himself. Maybe he lost a couple of IQ points sword fighting and didn't realize it… or maybe someone is plotting against him. No, no one who plots against him could go inside this camp anyway.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He asked her, "Do you remember when we were talking about Opal Koboi and Spiro?"_

_"Yes why?" She asked._

_"You only said ONE Opal was in prison," Artemis said._

_"Yes…"_

_"Do you think it is possible that the other Opal freed first Opal?"_

_Holly looked at him wide-eyed, "Yes she might have I don't know, Foaly said Opal couldn't get through the security system. She might have been able to."_

Now the more Artemis thought about, the more he thought about Opal. He needed some answers, so he went to Holly and asked her, "Could you ask Foaly to check on Opal?"

"Sure, Artemis," she replied.

She brought out a little phone-like thing. She pressed a button and it was connecting to Foaly's computers. Foaly picked up and quickly yelled, "Everything's a mess here! Opal Koboi escaped _AGAIN_!"

"WHAT?" Holly yelled in disbelief.

"The guards got charmed into helping her escape, she deceived us once again," Foaly said calming down. Holly didn't calm down by Foaly's, surprisingly, soothing voice, she only got more upset.

"The Opal Deception," Artemis mumbled.

"What?" Holly asked.

"I read Eoin Colfer's books, he revealed a lot of Mud Men to the fairy world but it's a good thing that Colfer wrote it in the 'fantasy' books or else the People surely would have been revealed."

Foaly overheard and said, "Hey, I found this website called . I'll just hack into it and… done! I deleted all the fanfictions and crossovers that have to do with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Artemis Fowl series. Oh yeah, Colfer's books and stuff got deleted too, I just made it get recalled by all the governments internationally so no one will be able to have it. I saved just this one fanfiction that a guy named 'Fowlperson' wrote because it is telling about you guys right now and what I'm saying to you guys. He's making me say… uh oh LOL haha this is so funny."

"I'm afraid Foaly has just gone mad because this 'Fowlperson' messed up his life," Artemis told Holly with an amused expression looking at Foaly on the phone-thingy.

"Yeah and I could see the summary of that story… _Will Artemis finally admit his feelings for Holly?_ Okay Mud Boy, what is that about?" Holly said with a fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"Nothing! I bet this 'Fowlperson' is messing with us again. Anyway, back to Opal," Artemis replied feeling crushed, this 'Fowlperson' almost made him admit his true feelings for Holly.

"Don't try to change the subject Mud Boy," Holly snapped.

"Okay, calm down, Fowlperson is just messing with us."

"I agree, we should sue this 'Fowlperson' for messing with our lives."

"Opal?"

"Yea, let's get back to Opal."

They looked at Foaly who apparently seen the summary and was laughing his furry butt off.

Artemis blushed and Holly smirked. Artemis said, "Any news on Opal?"

"Yes, fortunately she is in New York and that's where you are right? Unless you are on your honeymoon," Foaly teased.

"When I get back there, I will give you thirty seconds to run away before I beat you up completely," Holly said unusually calmly.

"Oh yea, Eoin Colfer is a rogue fairy, who was angry at the LEP for ruining his smuggling of fish," Foaly informed them.

"OPAL!" Artemis finally couldn't hold that anger in and yelled at Foaly.

"Oh, right, sorry. She isn't doing much. I guess she intended for us to find her because she sent me a video on her whereabouts, isn't that weird?" Foaly said.

"Let's see that video, then," Holly said.

"Ok… Oh right! I invented a new suit I call the Vibrant Suit. It lets you be invisible, not even a shimmer to those special goggles Artemis invented. It also lets you be able to pass through solid wood and plastic but not stone," Foaly said with a slight twinkle of happiness in his eyes.

Artemis couldn't take it anymore so he screamed, "THE VIDEO!"

"Oh right… the video," Foaly said not noticing that Artemis had gone a little crazy.

He showed a video in which Opal was there, "Hello centaur, Fowl, and Short, as you can see I'm by Ellis Island in New York, America. I know, I know, you are wondering why I'm here. I'll gladly tell you. I have a plan for world domination. Short and Foaly, you two are probably thinking, 'why is she telling us she has a plan?' Fowl, you probably are thinking, 'Of course she wants us to go there, it's a trap," indeed he is correct once again."

She paused for a moment to let it all sink in. The Artemis and Holly were surprised because they were thinking what Opal said they were. Foaly, however, was unnerved, probably because he already saw the video. Opal continued, "I am going to the place they call, 'Manhattan' to the Empire State Building for purposes only few know of. One more warning: Watch your family members…" Then the video ended.

"Annabeth and Percy told me that the Empire State Building is Mount Olympus," Holly said helpfully.

"Watch out for your family members? What does that mean?" Foaly mused.

"My father just died… recently. All that was found was a silver arrow with the moon I assumed that it was Artemis who shot it…," Artemis said sullenly.

"Oh… sorry for your loss? The watch your family members… Now how did Opal know that Artemis Fowl Senior was going to die?" Foaly asked.

"She probably stole Artemis's bow and arrows and deceived the gods," Holly said.

"Oh gods, this is truly the Opal Deception," Artemis said to both of them.

"Gods," Holly corrected.

**A/N So? How was it? Review the story for puppies everywhere… please… :) LOL I made Foaly laugh :)**


	7. Chapter 6 Dimensional Travelling

**A/N Chapter thanks: Holly Marie Fowl, her Muse, and Alchemechanist. I like controlling people :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Alchemechanist's story (I'll tell you which one at the end. I don't want to ruin a good surprise :))**

** Chapter 6**

** Dimensional Travelling**

"THE Artemis Fowl, son of Athena and Hermes, speechless? Impossible," Holly said.

Artemis was still recovering from what had just happened. The effect of it? Artemis was speechless. He was deep in thought. A flurry of emotions went in and out of Artemis's mind. First, there was anger for the murder of his father. Then there was happiness to know that the rest of his family was safe. After, there was anxiety for the loss of his father. Finally there was jealousy because Opal had finally outsmarted him. Artemis was finally outsmarted. He had given up his genius for a new feeling, that was of love. There was no point in denying that he was in love with one very Holly Short. It had all started with the gorilla cage incident.

Holly noticed Artemis was staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably and when she moved, Artemis slipped out of his trance, and he also slipped then his face got covered with mud from who-knows-where. "I need to speak with No1," he said.

As if No1 just heard that, which of course he did being the world's most powerful warlock, he appeared and asked, "Someone say my name?"

"I need to go to Olympus. Could you warp me?" Artemis asked eagerly.

"Yeah but if I mess up you might go to… Oblivion?" No1 replied with a mischievous wink.

"Just take me to Olympus," Artemis said impatiently.

"Okay whatever," No1 said.

No1 prepared to warp them but someone yelled to Artemis and distracted No1 from the spell. No1 turned to see who it was and he messed up the spell. Before No1 could react, Artemis was sucked from this dimension to another one. Artemis was in his dimension long enough to hear No1 yell, "Nooooooo!"

Artemis wondered what was happening. Before he knew it he was in a dimension stream which looked very similar to a time stream. He flew onto the ground and looked around to see he was in Fowl Manor. He decided to look around just in case someone just mistakes him for a clone or a burglar. He saw Angeline Fowl a.k.a. his foster mother with Artemis Fowl Senior. They were crying and saying something. Artemis only heard words like, 'Dead,' 'Artemis,' 'Shot,' those three words were enough for Artemis and he ran out. He saw Butler roaming the grounds. Artemis went to Butler and when Butler saw him, he gasped, "You're supposed to be… dead, Artemis."

"And hello to you too, Butler," Artemis said sarcastically.

"You cheated _death_?" Butler asked surprised.

"No, Butler I'm from…," Artemis started but stopped deciding that since he couldn't trust this Butler, he wouldn't tell him anything important.

"Yes?" Butler asked eagerly.

"I'm from… Haven, Foaly decided to clone me because he felt you shouldn't be left here to sulk," Artemis said.

"Sulk?" Butler asked taken aback.

"Yes, sulk," Artemis replied.

**Dimension 1 – Artemis meets Artemis?**

"What you do to him, No1?" Holly screeched.

"I don't know, he was taken to another dimension," No1 replied as calmly as he could.

"Which dimension?" Holly asked.

"I don't know… I think he was taken to a dimension where he was/is dead because they can't have two Artemiss in that dimension," No1 said

Percy and Annabeth came up the hill. "We heard you guys screaming at each other… from camp," Percy gasped out-of-breath.

"And who are you?" No1 inquired.

"Who are _you_?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm No1, a demon, the eighth fairy race," No1 answered.

"Aren't demons supposed to be, you know, evil and stuff?" Percy commented.

"Not all of them. That is a stereotype," No1 scowled.

**Dimension 2- Alchemechanist's story (A/N Grats to those who know which story it is ;))**

Butler and Artemis went underground to Haven because Butler wanted an explanation. They arrived in the LEP Headquarters and Foaly, Trouble, and Vinyaya were reluctant to let Butler and Artemis in because they thought Butler was lying about Artemis being alive. Butler looked suspiciously at Artemis when they didn't even know he existed. Artemis just shrugged his shoulders at Butler. Butler questioned Foaly, Trouble, and Vinyaya inside the interrogation room. Butler came out with questions for Artemis, "Artemis what are you doing, if you are even Artemis…," Butler's eyes narrowed at Artemis.

"Trust me Butler, I am the real Artemis," Artemis said.

"Why should I trust you after all, you lied to me first."

"It was for your safety, Butler."

"When did you worry about _my _safety, it should be the other way around."

"Since I got you 'old' with the Spiro incident."

"Any thing else to add, 'Artemis?'"

"Actually, I do, _Domovoi_ Butler, remember Billy Kong?"

Butler hesitated at the mention of Billy's name and his own, "Billy Kong is the one who killed you, Artemis, you should know that."

"He did? Well what happened to him?"

"He was mesmerized by a crazed fairy named Max Green. You won over Holly's heart and you loved her with your own heart, as well. Max Green was jealous and he killed the whole Frond family blaming Holly for the crime. He sent Billy Kong to kill you and he succeeded. Holly let anger take over and she killed Max Green accidentally killing herself in the process."

"Oh, so he did… I hope everything was all right and Max Green went to Tartarus."

"Tartarus?"

"Oh nothing, Butler, just something in _my_ dimension," Artemis replied and immediately his hand shot out to cover his mouth.

"Your _dimension_?" Butler asked, eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes, I am from a different dimension."

"Really?" Butler asked now amused, "Is there 'Tartarus' there?"

"Yes," Artemis admitted. At that moment, some LEP officers came in, one holding handcuffs. Butler asked, "What's going on?"

Trouble came in and answered, "You are being arrested because of what you did, fake death, and make Holly kill herself and Max Green."

"He is from another dimension!" Butler said.

"How do we know? He could have cheated death, he _is _a genius, after all," Foaly said.

They closed the handcuffs around Artemis's wrists and brought him to Howler's Peak, in Holly's old cell. Artemis moaned with pain as they threw him against the wall. Artemis muttered, "Help me No1," when the LEP left.

"You call me?" No1 asked Artemis not surprised that he 'cheated death.'

"I'm from another dimension," Artemis said simply.

"Oh," No1 said. That explains how he 'cheated death.' No1 said, "How?"

"You in _my_ dimension, messed up a spell," Artemis scowled.

'Wow' No1 thought _HE _actually messed up a spell, "Yea? What do you want, now?"

"I just want you to unlock my handcuffs and maybe, you know, _BRING ME BACK TO MY OWN DIMENSION!"_

"Grumpy…"

Artemis heard his handcuffs click and he went inside the dimension stream again. He saw Holly talking to No1 when he just suddenly landed on No1, bringing him down.

They were back in Camp Half-Blood. Holly yelped, "Where were you?"

"Oh, I don't know I was in Half the Perfect World," Artemis said grinning surprised when Holly came and tackled him with a forceful hug.

Artemis and Holly lay sprawled on the ground laughing with joy. No1 looked freaked out and warped away to Hybras. Artemis and Holly locked mismatched eyes for a second then looked away embarrassed. Artemis felt something weird on his eyes and realized his eyes were changing to those of the gods. He still had mismatched eyes, just… different ones. Holly had also felt a weird tugging at one eye and when they locked eyes again, both of them gasped, "You have different eyes," they said simultaneously.

They stared into each other's eyes for a little more. Artemis's blue eye had lost its icy blue color and was now stone gray. His hazel eye however was still hazel. Holly's blue eye had changed to a gray one.

"I missed you," Holly whispered to Artemis.

"I did, too," Artemis whispered back. Both of them had tears in their eyes and they knew the best life they had was in this life.

**A/N It sounds like the end but its not… there is WAY more than this. I just wanted Artemis to get with Holly :P**

**REVIEW BY PRESSING THAT PRETTY BUTTON DOWN THERE!**


	8. Chapter 7 Instincts

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed! Wow! I just can't believe I got 19 reviews on my first fanfiction so far! Kitsune Heart and Lli presumably both voted on my poll. Don't tell anyone, Kitsune Heart and Lli are having a 'politeness fight' going on; which basically means that they are always saying the other is better ;). Wow enough with my rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Percy Jackson and the Olympians… nor **_**Half the Perfect World**_** which was by Alchemechanist (mentioned in the other chapter.)**

** Chapter 7**

** Instincts**

"Ahem," Chiron said as he saw that Holly and Artemis were on top of each other… in eye contact.

They got off both blushing and Artemis asked, "What wrong Chiron?"

Chiron opened his mouth to reply but then something really fast bolted out of the sky and hit Artemis square in the chest. Artemis fell down with an 'oof' and Holly screamed, "Artemis!"

It was an arrow of Artemis's (the goddess) or her Hunters. 'Impossible!' Chiron thought. The gods had sworn on the River Styx not to attack any campers. Someone was doing these horrible things. Fortunately Apollo appeared at that moment and he had just enough time to heal Artemis (Fowl.)

Artemis didn't remember much. First, he saw a shiny thing fly out of the sky and hit him. Then, he heard someone scream his name. After that, he didn't remember anything because he saw a flash of golden light and he fell unconscious. He woke up in, what he recognized as the infirmary.

** Meanwhile in Olympus (Zeus's Palace)**

Zeus was pacing around in his palace thinking, 'What had his daughter done? Why had she killed a demigod? Why had Apollo go directly to the boy to heal him?' Zeus was furious at his daughter for almost killing his grandson… in both ways, as Athena's son and as Hermes's son. Zeus decided to have a council meeting about this. His daughter, Artemis, has been acting strange lately. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

Artemis was the most instinctive one of his children, after all. Artemis's instincts were usually good ones, but after this fiasco, he decided something powerful was controlling her or her instincts. She did often follow her instincts, even if they are bad ones like hating boys, for one.

**In Artemis's palace**

**S**he was pacing around trying to formulate a plan to get rid of Fowl. 'She had already killed the father so the son should be broken, right? He didn't seem all that broken. Ugh! My idiot brother has interfered _again_!' She had tried to shoot Fowl but Apollo healed him back. She couldn't believe she was following this instinct; it was bad enough to kill the boy's father, now she is trusting her instinct to kill the boy? She felt that someone has messed with her mind but she is always loyal to her instincts.

**Poseidon's Palace (Underwater)**

Zeus was acting strangely, lately. He was usually pacing around his palace, not around the Meeting Room. He was not the only one; Artemis was acting strangely, too. She was never seen with the Council. Artemis has the excuse of being with the Hunters but for some reason, I don't trust her. Apollo, too, has been strange. Poseidon was trusting his instincts that it was just a small family problem for the three of them.

**Camp Half-Blood**

Chiron went to go see Artemis and tell him the news that he heard the missing piece of the Oracle. It was:

_One powerful Half-blood son shall ask his fate_

_He shall be full of hate_

_The power lies deeply inside him who doesn't realize it_

_It will lead him to a plateau, mountain tip, and a pit_

_His powerful friends shall help him lead_

_For this powerful deed._

_The betrayal of one little half-blood_

_Shall end the man of mud._

_With the help of his loyal friend,_

_He will start to mend._

Artemis was in shock, the betrayal of a demigod? He will start to mend? Looking at the confused face of Artemis, Chiron said, "Don't worry, all oracles have double meanings and usually the first oracle is the strangest… this oracle was strange, it was considerably longer then it should be."

Artemis ignored him and went to the Hermes cabin, just to see how it looks like. Someone came up to him and asked, "Regular or undetermined?"

He guessed he meant regular as in being Hermes son so he said, "Regular."

This brought out cheers from the entire cabin which shook the cabin for a few seconds. Two females came up to him and said, "Hi, we are Hermes sons, too. I'm Lili and this is my sister, Kitsune, we call her Kit. We are also twins!" They said _twins_ in utter delight.

To Artemis's sheer disgust, they started to skip away singing.

"So, who's your mother?" The person who greeted him asked, bringing groans from most of the cabin.

One person said, "Sorry, he always asks that question."

Artemis said, "My mother is…" he stopped when he felt everyone's eyes on him, "Athena," he finished.

Everyone gasped, which shook the cabin even more. Artemis looked embarrassed and said, "Yes, my mother is Athena and my father is Hermes."

They started bombarding him with questions like, "How do you look like that?"

"Are you intelligent yet cunning?"

"What's your name?"

Artemis ran out on his weak legs. He was out-of-breath by the time he reached the Athena cabin.

Robert asked, "What's wrong?"

He couldn't answer because he was staring outside in shock as a silvery light appeared.

**A/N you probably hate me for stopping here but too bad! Review and I'll update faster! Constructive critism is really helpful! Okay, I know this is short so don't yell at me :( Kitsune Heart and Lli were nice to me so I named the twins after them, simple.  
**


	9. Chapter 8 Leah, Daughter of

**A/N Yay! I'm writing for all you readers again! I just got **_**The Lost Hero**__**: Heroes of Olympus Series #1**_** :) I like short Author's Notes. Cheers for Holly Marie Fowl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Heroes of Olympus, and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

** Chapter 8**

** Leah, Daughter of...  
**

_**Previously**_

_He couldn't answer because he was staring outside in shock as a silvery light appeared._

Artemis the Goddess appeared in the middle of camp. Apparently she was looking for Artemis Fowl **(A/N I'm going to call him Fowl for now to avoid confusion…) **Just then, one golden light appeared in front of Artemis. Apollo has come to rescue Fowl once again. Campers all around came out of their cabins to see what those lights were for. Jason, Piper, and Leo (introduced before) went to protect Fowl. Chiron had probably told them to protect him. Leo lit up the ground around them with nothing but his hands. Piper sheathed her dagger, which reflected the light from the sun like a mirror. Jason flipped a coin in the air and a lance just appeared into his hand. Clarisse, Chiron had warned Fowl not to get near her, took out a spear that was generating electricity from the tip. Fowl took the little scrap of metal and turned it into a sword. Apollo didn't want to fight and said, "Stop! I know this is not my sister! Someone powerful is controlling her!"

"Apollo, I am Artemis, the true Artemis, not some kind of clone," his sister replied.

"You don't really sound like that, sis," Apollo laughed.

"How do you know?" Artemis stared at him icily.

"I don't know who or what is controlling you, but I'm taking you back to father to sort things out," Apollo said calmly.

"Enough! I don't need any psychology treatment or any of that, I'm fine!" Artemis yelled.

"Maybe you do," Apollo said now chuckling.

"No. I. Don't," she replied cutting her words into sentences.

Apollo sighed, "Then apparently, I'm going to have to use force."

"Hmmm? Who's going to help you?" Artemis replied with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"These campers don't want a crazed goddess around, do they?" Apollo said winking at Fowl

"NO WE DON'T!" The campers yelled back.

Artemis looked worried then she shot one single arrow at Fowl and broke his sword. She disappeared leaving a trace of silver light. Fowl groaned, "Now how am I going to get a sword"

Jason said, "Don't worry, that was just a prototype of the real thing. The real one is made of Imperial Gold, not Celestial Bronze."

"Oh, thanks… what is Imperial Gold and do I have to pay?" Artemis **(A/N now back to Artemis, not Fowl)** asked sarcastically.

Piper scoffed, "No, did you think you had to?" Obviously, they hadn't gotten Artemis's sarcasm.

Jason said, "Imperial Gold is some kind of gold…"

"I figured as much," Artemis replied resisting the childish urge to roll his eyes.

Leo piped up, "The sword is going to be called 'αυτοκρατορικός' which in Greek, means -"

Artemis acted on instinct, "Imperial, right?"

Jason said, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Piper groaned, "Oh come on! He _is _a demigod!

"Oh, yeah…," he replied.

"Didn't your coin thingy break?" Leo asked.

"Yeah but your cabin fixed it for me," Jason said.

"Wow, they fix something for _you _and don't tell their counselor?" Leo said confused.

"Yup," Jason said.

They went to their cabins and Artemis went to practice archery with his cabin. Unfortunately, they did not have enough bows. Fortunately, Artemis didn't have to make a fool of himself in front of his cabinmates. Artemis went to find Holly. He found her talking to some of Aphrodite's daughters. They were laughing when they realized Artemis was there. Holly asked him, "Hi, what do you want?"

"Why are you here?" Artemis asked.

"One of my ancestors was Eros or Cupid," she said with a wink.

"And I bet he got me," he replied sarcastically.

"Maybe…," she joked.

Artemis scowled, "I was just walking around… because my cabinmates sent me away."

"Why?" Holly asked curiously.

"They didn't have enough bows or arrows," he frowned.

Holly laughed, "Or they didn't have a light enough bow!"

Artemis said blushing, "This is nothing to joke about!"

"Okay, whatever. You are no fun, you know that?" Holly said when she stopped laughing.

"Yes, I know," Artemis replied going to see what the Hermes cabin was doing. Just at that moment, harpies started to attack a camper that was just coming with a satyr. The harpies dived toward the camper and satyr with their weird lady-bird heads. Artemis grabbed a stick off the floor and threw it toward the harpies, not thinking about the consequences.

"Hey, over here!" He yelled.

The harpies turned and charged at him, stopping halfway because of the camp borders. The harpies screeched at him from afar. They forgot about the satyr and the girl. The satyr took advantage of that moment and played some nature magic on his reed pipes. Vines started to come off the ground and they gripped the harpies' legs, pulling them down. Artemis ran to get the girl who just fell down while running to camp. He helped her up and asked, "Hi, I'm Artemis, what's your name?"

"Isn't Artemis a girl's name?" The strange girl replied.

"Not if the owner proves he is worthy of using it," he said.

"Oh… okay, then… I'm Leah," she said.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" Artemis asked when they arrived at camp.

"No but I know I'm good with kids," she replied smiling brightly.

When they arrived, the satyr stumbled behind them. He said, "Leah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Artemis here helped me," Leah said.

"Artemis?" The satyr asked, "Isn't she a goddess?"

"Yes she is but I am Artemis, too," he growled. He was tired of people saying his name is a girl's name or Artemis is a goddess.

A bright light appeared in the middle of camp. This time it was bright red. Through the light came Hera. She went towards Artemis, Leah, and the satyr.

Artemis asked, "Hera, why are you here?"

"Leah, I'm here to claim you," she said ignoring Artemis.

**A/N I wrote this in tribute to **_**The Lost Hero**_** which said Hera had no kids :) Review! I'm going to write another story after this called: **_**Artemis Fowl: The Curse of the Condemned**_**. Then a sequel to that called **_**Artemis Fowl: The Curse of the Banished**_**.**

**I don't know what other title will be so review your ideas, too. Flames and Constructive Critism welcomed (I prefer constructive Critism :))**


	10. Chapter 9 Foaly, the Loser

**A/N Two today because two multiplied by ten is twenty and that is twenty which means twenty reviews :). And… ten is October which is the month. Twenty cheers for Holly Marie Fowl :). The Lost Hero is awesome, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters which is sad…**

** Chapter 9**

** Foaly, the Loser**

"My what?" Leah asked.

"Yes, you heard me right Leah, your mother," Hera said.

"Why didn't you claim me with that symbol-thingy you gods use?" Leah asked. She was obviously not accepting the fact that Hera was her mother.

"You will find out in due time, Leah, my daughter," Hera replied fading, "I must return to Zeus before he finds out that I have illegally met with you."

"Athena met with me… and Apollo… and Artemis, Lady Hera!" Artemis protested.

"Yes, Athena was punished and Apollo and Artemis, well they are Zeus's favorite children even if they met up with you," Hera answered now just a voice in midair.

"Wait! Lady Hera!" The satyr yelled at thin air now.

"Go Artemis and Leah, you must find the secrets or Olympus will fall," Hera said.

"Wait… what?" Leah asked.

There was no reply.

"I guess I just tell someone I'm here and Juno… I mean Hera's daughter?" Leah asked.

"Juno? Isn't that Hera's Roman name?" Artemis asked.

"Yes it is," said the forgotten satyr, "I'm Forest Oliver."

"Okay Forest, do all satyrs have names that are related to wildlife?" Artemis asked thinking about Gleeson Hedge and Grover Underwood.

"Yeah, we believe it brings good luck," he replied.

"Oh," this time it was from Leah. They went back to camp just to find Chiron talking to Foaly. "Foaly? What are you doing here?" Artemis asked curious.

"I was looking for you and Holly," he replied.

"What are you half horses and half humans?" Leah asked.

"Yes, we are centaurs," Chiron answered.

"If only I was athletic like Chiron over here," Foaly pouted.

"And if only I was as smart as Foaly over here," Chiron replied with a wink.

"I could match up that intellect. I bet I could actually beat it," Artemis said.

Foaly flushed with anger. "If so, let's have a contest right here and now!"

"All right then, what materials?" Artemis asked obviously enjoying making Foaly mad.

"We heard there was a contest about intellect and probably building stuff!" Campers from the Hephaestus cabin and the Athena cabin said simultaneously.

"Yes, I am about to beat this little half-mortal," Foaly said flashing a not-so-brilliant smile at them.

"Oh, he's not half-mortal," Annabeth and Holly said also simultaneously.

"I knew it! He's not even a demigod!" Foaly said over-confident.

"Nope," Holly said.

"He's half-god _and _half-god," Annabeth finished.

"Oh… which ones?" Foaly said with a gulp.

"Athena and Hermes," Holly said.

"Yeah, you better watch out," Annabeth said about to burst into a fit of giggles.

Foaly said, "Well at least I'm part of the Genii Genus."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked. No one had any idea what that was.

Chiron said, "Is that possibly anything like the Party Ponies? I'm quite fond of them when they aren't partying so much."

"Party Ponies?" Foaly asked, "No, I'm sure it is the _opposite _because we are the underground genii."

"What's a genii?" Holly asked.

"That is the plural form of genius," Artemis answered.

"Oh… you mean geniuses?" Holly asked.

"No, genii," Foaly corrected.

The Hephaestus cabin brought out tools to work with and scraps of metal. One camper brought out wood and put it into an X shape. Foaly asked, "How are you going to light up that wood?"

Leo went up to the wood and said, "Like this." He used his hands and shot flames from his palm to the wood.

Foaly obviously impressed stared in silence. They were ordered to build swords out of the celestial bronze. Artemis made a sword that strangely resembled Anaklusmos. Foaly made a weird sword that unfortunately broke at the hilt. Foaly fixed it but Artemis's sword was proclaimed the better sword and he won. Foaly went away pouting. One Hephaestus camper went up to Artemis and said, "You have a lot of skill! You could be a son of Hephaestus himself."

"I'm proud where I am and who I am," Artemis replied walking away leaving a dumbfounded camper behind.

He went to go and look at the forges of Hephaestus and found them hanging a sword that was shining with the glory and magnificence of a sword made from the Cyclopes' forges. They noticed him and said, "Ah, is this your sword that Chiron ordered us to make?"

"If it is made of Imperial Gold, yes," Artemis replied.

"Yes, yes, this is the best sword we ever forged. You are lucky to even touch it," the forger said. With one swift flick, the sword was turned into a harmless bracelet. Artemis took it and put it on. The bracelet felt incredible! It was glowing with power and it was very light. He knew the forgers had done this project in secret. When he was jogging back to the Athena cabin (he personally thought it was better than that of the Hermes) he ran into Jason.

"Hey, have you seen Percy?" Jason asked.

"No, why?" Artemis inquired.

"He has been acting strange ever since we started the project with the flying ship… I think it is connected to his disappearance a month ago."

"Disappearance? Flying Ship?" Artemis asked feeling left out.

"Yes he disappeared a month ago but we found him. I don't want to retell the _really _long story okay?" Jason replied, "And the flying ship, that is just a project we are working on using Festus's head?"

"Festus's head?" Artemis asked feeling disgusted.

"Oh yea, you are new… Festus was an automaton bronze dragon."

"Oh," Artemis said not used to being clueless, "Isn't Festus Latin for 'happy?'"

"Yeah but he was a good dragon," Jason retorted.

Artemis ran to the Athena cabin to find it wrecked like someone had tried to find something but had failed.

**A/N Review!**


	11. Chapter 10 The Quest

**A/N I like writing :). That is why I'm writing fanfictions. Read my new other story I made. **_**AF and the Curse of the Condemned**_** I think it is awesome… just awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

** Chapter 10**

** The Quest**

Someone had searched through the Athena cabin, mostly through Artemis's bunk. Artemis could tell someone had searched through it because the drawers were open, there were dirty footsteps, and all the pockets in the clothes were all open. Now only one question remains, who did this? Unfortunately, the rest of the Athena came back from archery class and screamed at him, "What have you done, new kid?"

Someone else growled, "I bet this is just a joke coming from the Hermes side."

Artemis said, "I swear I didn't do this!"

"Then swear on the River Styx!" Another cabinmate shouted.

"Okay… I swear on the River Styx, then," Artemis said.

"He's not lying because he would have died on the spot if he did lie. Not even crossed fingers could prevent it," one of Athena's daughters inquired.

"Then who did it, Mary?" Someone asked.

"I bet Aesop would know," another person said.

Artemis got curious, "Who's Aesop?"

They all gasped, "You never heard of his fables?"

"Oh, him," Artemis replied still unsure who Aesop was. He apparently didn't know who Aesop is.

"He was a famous Greek poet," someone inquired.

"And an Athena's son!" someone added.

"Yeah, he wrote the Tortoise and the Hare, the Rooster and the Jewel, the Snake and the Dove, all of those," another one inquired.

Artemis searched through his stuff, it seems nothing was missing. He tapped his bracelet/sword, αυτοκρατορικός, just in case. Artemis looked in his drawer. Only the transmitter ring was missing. Unfortunately, he had left the ring in the drawer after the shower. He forgot to put it back on. Amazingly, everything else was in there. He thought back to Opal… it can't be can it? No, she wouldn't be so reckless and leave clues everywhere. Would she? No…

Then who did this? Artemis, the goddess? Opal? Who? Artemis was called to the Big House. He was told that he had to choose two adventurers with him for this quest. Artemis decided he would choose the old team, Butler and Holly. Shortly after the meeting, they set off. Impossibly true, Artemis Fowl was going on a quest with nothing but two helpers and a bracelet sword.

That's when they met their first obstacle, the crazy harpies still outside of camp. Apparently, they haven't forgiven Artemis for protecting their food. When they _just _got out of camp, they dived. Holly intercepted their dive and sliced one in half. Artemis stared at her with his mouth open. Butler chortled and sliced up another three harpies that were pursuing them. Before long, all the harpies were just a big pile of dust. They continued on their way. That's when they realized that they didn't know where to go. Fortunately No1, now a demon; not an imp, appeared before their eyes. He said, "Hey, guys… I think you need to go west to California."

Then he disappeared before they could ask him any questions. He seemed more nervous than usual. How did he know where to go? Why did he appear and disappear so suddenly? Artemis thought he was going crazy.

They went to the LaGuardia Airport that was a few miles away. When they stopped there, they met their second obstacle, Empousai. The she-demons lunged themselves at Artemis, Holly, and Butler. One had enough time to say, "Powerful demigod, we will avenge you!" before Artemis sliced it in half. Startled by that comment, Artemis dropped his sword. A few seconds later, it reappeared in his hand, just as Anaklusmos reappeared in Percy's pocket. He realigned his grip and sliced two more Empousai. Unfortunately, one of the she-demons cut his arm and he fell.

Holly screamed, "No!"

A big shadow closed around Artemis and he fainted.

When Artemis reawaked, he was in a big metal bird cage. He looked down from the cage and he saw something. As the haze in his eyes cleared, he gasped. He saw No1 with none other than -

**A/N Evil cliffie, eh? I'm sorry :3 I can tell you know who this is! Review on this and my other story!**


	12. Chapter 11 Mesmerized

**A/N I am truly, dearly, sorry for leaving you off on a cliffie like that. It was short, I know that, because I was out of time. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl and/or Percy Jackson series.**

** Chapter 11**

** Mesmerizing**

Opal Koboi… and the Past one! She smiled dearly at her and said, "Hello, Fowl, miss me?"

"Let me out of here!" Artemis growled.

"No, I never got around to my revenge, did I Mud Boy?" Past Opal said.

"_Our_ revenge," Opal corrected.

"Yeah, if that's what makes you happy," Past Opal smirked.

Artemis watched in amusement as the Kobois argue.

"What are you smiling at, Mud Boy?" Opal growled, frustrated.

"Nothing," Artemis replied hastily, trying to avoid Opal's glare.

No1 said, "Uh… Opal? Someone is coming here."

"Who is it?" Past Opal snarled.

"I don't know…" No1 replied. Even in his mesmerized state, he was avoiding Opal's glare.

The door opened to reveal Chix Verbal. Artemis realized he was mesmerized, too. He was surprised by how many people Opal could mesmerize at once. Then he thought about Past Opal, she was considerably more powerful than Present Opal. Present Opal _had _given up her magic, did she not?

Chix said, "Miss Opals, Holly and Butler have gone to the airport. They say something about demon-thingys."

"What's wrong with your voice?" Opal snapped.

"I was at a bar party," Chix replied woozily.

"Ugh, I should have mesmerized a more professional idiot!" Past Opal groaned.

"Who's the idiot?" Chix asked.

"You!" Opal shrieked.

"Stop looking at me! You will make my skin die!" Past Opal snapped.

"Whatever," Chix rolled his eyes at her.

Artemis thought quickly, "Kobois, how does capturing me do any good to ruling the world… or just the fairy world?"

"Shut it Fowl!" Opal shouted.

Artemis thought, 'Psychology!'

"Well? What good does holding me hostage do?" Artemis asked with a false curious expression on his face.

"None of your-," Opal got cut off by Past Opal.

"See here Fowl, we already know about the Greeks and Romans. We plan on ruling Olympus and the People," Past Opal bragged triumphantly.

Opal groaned, "Idiot! You just told him our plan!"

"What does it matter? He's just trapped in a magic cage."

"He might escape, like I did!"

"He _might _escape."

"Yes, he might! Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"Well, the cage is _magical _and we _are _genii, aren't we?"

Opal thought about it and stopped her bickering. Past Opal smirked at her Present self. Artemis thought about his chances of escaping: 1/7000?

He said, "Well, I am more of a genius than both of you _combined_."

Both Opals flushed with anger, "_WHAT?_"

"You heard me," Artemis said with a smirk. His psychology plan was working on these amateur genii, "You both really aren't that smart."

They looked at him eyes blazing. They were both taken aback by his calm expression. "Why are you so calm, Fowl?" Past Opal said, cooling down.

"I am calm because what good does it do if I am panic-stricken?" Artemis replied. They were playing into _his_ hands this time.

Opal eyes bored into Artemis's mismatched eyes. For a second, Artemis thought he saw a glint of fear. He shook away that thought, for Opals do _not_ fear. This adventure had changed him _a lot_. He was a lot wiser but much less clever. Then he realized about how much trouble he was in.

"Let me out of this monkey cage!" Artemis shouted without realizing what he was saying.

"Make us, Fowl," Opal snickered with passionate hatred.

"Apparently, you haven't noticed your fatal flaw yet, Kobois," Artemis smirked as the Opals looked at each other, confused.

"Fatal flaw?" Past Opal said after she had mustered all of her courage up.

"Yes, you two are _both _too proud and pride is blindness," Artemis replied.

"PROUD? BLIND?" Opal shrieked.

"Stop, he is right," Past Opal replied to Opal.

Artemis smirked again; they were getting less and less intelligent by the minute. Apparently, they noticed his smirk and Opal shouted, "What are you smirking at, Fowl?"

"Nothing," Artemis said hastily.

They noticed his concern and glared suspiciously at him. He just shrugged and returned fumbling with his bracelet-sword. They hadn't known about its magic so they haven't removed it yet. He was trapped in a cage there was nothing else to do, so he just sat and thought. The bracelet so cleverly designed by the Hephaestus cabin. He started to think about his parents. Hermes must come out more than Athena.

_If you're out there, Hermes and Athena, prevent these fairies from knowing the truth. _Artemis prayed.

Then Chix broke the silence, "Hey, what are we going to do?"

The Opals stared at each other, "Now it is time to reveal our secret plans to the enemy."

"Why would you do that? I mean, they would stop you anyway," Chix replied still a little drunk.

"They try to stop us and Artemis here gets it," Opal laughed evilly.

Artemis took a careful look in the plans and gasped, "You can't control them!"

"But of course we can, Fowl," Past Opal laughed with Opal.

"It's impossible! You can't control one of them!" Artemis almost shouted. This was all too much for him.

"We already did, we believed this plan would work and it did. We have –

**A/N I think you all are so nice for reviewing! Thanks for some suggestions and Constructive Critism… if you are going to say, "There are plot holes!" please be more specific :/**


	13. Chapter 12 The Golden Deer

**A/N I decided to update after I updated my other story. Enjoy!**

**I forgot this last chapter and I think two chapters ago too so I'll fix it: Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Percy Jackson.**

** Chapter 12**

** The Golden Deer**

"Artemis, the goddess on our side!"

Artemis gasped, 'It couldn't be! How could they have enslaved a goddess?'

"You probably are wondering how we can enslave a goddess," Opal smirked.

"You probably will know soon enough," Past Opal said.

As they said that, something strange happened, a silver light bathed the Opals in a blinding light. When the light cleared, the Opals, Chix, and No1 were gone. They just… disappeared. Artemis started to feel woozy and fell to the floor of the cage, asleep. As they sun rose up, Artemis awoke just to find him still trapped in the cage. His stomach rumbled with hunger and he banged his hands on the cage bars. They were made with Celestial Bronze… weaker than his Imperial Gold sword. He hoped with all his unemotional heart that the bracelet-sword will cut through the bronze. To make a long story short, it worked.

When he walked out the door, he had to block the sun out with his arm. He glanced around and realized he was in the middle of the wilderness. He looked up at the sun and saw that it was around noon time. Artemis's gaze landed on a nearby deer. It was unlike any other deer he had ever seen; not that he ever _had _seen one in real life; the deer's skin was not hazel-colored it was, instead, golden. The golden deer lifted its head as it heard Artemis stalking nearby. It stared at him for awhile, not moving anything. Artemis stalked closer and closer until he was at an arms length away from it.

The deer let Artemis touch it and Artemis let out a laugh as the deer's hooves met with his gut, gently the deer tickled him. The deer's golden eyes sparkled with happiness. As Artemis started to leave, the deer followed him.

"You can go wherever you want, deer," Artemis said softly to the deer.

Still when Artemis walked, the deer followed him like a dog following its master. When Artemis finally decided to allow the deer to follow him, the deer ran off. Right after the deer ran off, Apollo came into view, "Hello, Artemis… Fowl."

"Hello, Apollo," Artemis replied his greeting in the strange formal manner.

"That deer is sacred to my… err… crazy? Sister," Apollo said.

"She seems… different," Artemis said. He kept the information about the Opals and Artemis a secret. Apollo wasn't ready to hear that yet.

Artemis said, "I think someone or something has corrupted your sister."

Apollo went pale and he went back to Olympus with a blinding golden light. 'As different as night and day…' Artemis thought.

The deer returned, this time with a bow in its mouth. Artemis took it and studied it. The bow was made of silver and the string seemed to be made of some kind of bone-like structure. He strapped it on and the deer disappeared again. As soon as the deer came back, Artemis heard a rustle in the bushes. It was only a snake… he only saw the tail. The tail was HUGE! He unstrapped his bow and took the quiver full of arrows from the deer. He prepared to shoot the way the camp had taught him. The snake turned around to show its true form. The snake was HUGER than he had ever expected, bigger than the biggest anaconda. When Artemis had his bow up and drawn, the beast growled and spat venom on the floor. The venom killed the grass automatically.

The beast roared into the sky and flames shot out of his mouth. At that moment, Artemis saw a pink spot in the beast's stomach and shot it. The arrow sunk in and the beast got angry. The deer ran gracefully off away from the huge python. Artemis shot more arrows at him. They all sunk in, but the arrows didn't do much. He just got angrier and angrier. As Artemis shot and shot, he realized the python was getting weaker by the second. Artemis went around the python to the tail. He saw something that he didn't see before. It was a golden arrow embedded in his tail. It was Apollo's arrow!

He pulled the arrow out and the Python relaxed a bit. Then Artemis unleashed the full fury of his sword by unlocking it from its bracelet-prison and stabbing the python's tail. The python roared in pain and shot venom and flames everywhere. Then the python went limp.

The golden deer appeared, this time with… Butler! Of course, Holly came too.

"Artemis!" Holly shouted.

"We were fighting those emposai and then you were just… gone," Butler explained.

Artemis showed them the pile of golden dust on the floor.

"What was that?" Holly asked curiously.

"A giant python monster," Artemis replied unsure on what to say.

"Was it _the _Python?" Butler asked and he drew in a sharp gasp when Artemis nodded his head.

"How do you know about the Python… and what is the Python?" Holly asked.

"My cabinmates told me about all the monsters," Butler shrugged. "And the Python is a huge snake monster that spits venom/poison and shoots bursts of flames both from his mouth. He was made by Hera to chase Apollo and Artemis' mother away."

"Artemis's mother? That's what I just need," Artemis muttered.

"Why?" Holly asked. "Oh, right…"

Artemis looked at the golden deer, which was looking at him.

"Follow me, Artemis," Artemis suddenly heard a voice and jumped. He jumped so high he couldn't react and hit his bottom. Holly laughed and Artemis scowled as he got up. The deer was the one staring at him like he wanted Artemis to follow it. Then the deer bounded off. Artemis ran after it and Butler and Holly followed him. They stopped at a clearing and the deer just disappeared in a flash of silver light. Artemis had enough lights in his eyes to last for a lifetime. He was stunned for a moment.

"Why did the deer bring us here?" Holly asked.

When the haze cleared, Artemis saw a lot of short-day plants; strawberries, poinsettias, etc. Holly saw a silver plant and picked it. She then placed it on a bunch of strawberries and made an odd resemblance of a goddess with a silver crown on her head. Artemis realized it _was _a goddess. It was none other than Artemis (the goddess, of course!)

"How do you know how Artemis looks like?" Artemis asked Holly.

"I'm right next to him," Holly joked.

Artemis almost smiled at the joke. "I don't know it was on instinct, I guess," Holly answered solemnly.

Artemis frowned at that statement. He was disappointed to hear that. Artemis _was _being controlled by the Opals somehow. Artemis had a theory; if you are powerful enough, you could give a god/goddess a mesmerizing stare and they would fall for it.

""What's wrong?" Butler asked noticing Artemis's genius-in-thought look.

"Nothing," Artemis replied hastily. Butler raised his eyebrow in suspicion and dropped the subject.

Holly said, "So… what are we going to do now?" after an awkward silence.

"We go towards the moon," Artemis replied pointing toward the rising moon.

They didn't ask questions and followed Artemis toward the moon. The golden light of the setting sun lit their journey to the moon. As the sun set, the team pitched camp in the middle of another clearing. Wolves howled throughout the night and a loud, earsplitting scream pierced the darkness. Artemis sat up… he thought, 'Oh… it's just a dream. That scream sounded familiar…' he couldn't think clearly in the middle of the night. He just lay down on his sleeping bag thinking.

A few hours later, the sun came back up and Artemis shook Holly and Butler awake. They continued their journey. This time, they walked toward the sun. As they walked toward the sun, they encountered a few monsters. First there was a boar that ran away from Butler. Then there were Furies. The Furies chased them toward a hillside.

"Bye, bye, young hero," One Fury cackled.

They looked up at the hill. It looked steep and dense. Finally, they started to scale the hill. At first, it seemed easy. Then obstacles appeared. First, there was a Nemean Lion that growled at Butler. Butler stared at the lion incredulously. Then the Nemean Lion charged. Butler gripped its neck and started to squeeze. The Nemean Lion started to weaken and at last, the lion lay sprawled on the ground, dead. They cut off his impenetrable coat off carefully.

Artemis then put on the lion skin. Holly and Butler looked at each other but said nothing.

"I hate lion skin, they make me itchy," Artemis grumbled.

"Who cares?" Holly said.

Artemis scowled at her he turned around and started back up the hill. Butler followed him while Holly just stared to the side. She was staring at a strange clearing that had a stone pedestal in the middle. She walked toward the pedestal. She then stepped on top of the pedestal and a silvery glow engulfed her in a sphere shape. She tried to claw her way out but she failed.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Artemis turned around to see that Holly was gone. Butler was looking around too. Unfortunately, they hadn't noticed Holly had disappeared. There was a flash of silver that both Butler and Artemis had seen.

"Holly!" They both gasped.

They ran back to the silver light just to find a broken stone pedestal. On the stone were the words:

_Artemis, the goddess, of the Hunt_

Holly must have accidentally triggered something to make Artemis disappear. They had to find her. She was a part of their team! Then Artemis noticed a strawberry on the pedestal. Short-day plant equals nighttime and nighttime equals moon and moon equals… ARTEMIS! The Opals are responsible for this! They must have controlled Artemis again. They have to continue their journey without Holly.

"We have to go, Butler," Artemis replied glumly.

Butler nodded and they returned to scaling the hill. There were no obstacles this time, strange… They finished scaling the hill to find out it was a plateau!

"The plateau from the oracle!" Artemis gasped.

"Oracle?" Butler asked. "You didn't tell us about the oracle."

"The Delphic Spirit said '_One powerful Half-blood son shall ask his fate_

_He shall be full of hate_

_The power lies deeply inside him who doesn't realize it_

_It will lead him to a plateau, mountain tip, and a pit_

_His powerful friends shall help him lead_

_For this powerful deed._

_The betrayal of one little half-blood_

_Shall end the man of mud._

_With the help of his loyal friend,_

_He will start to mend.'_

And I'm guessing the man of mud is a Mud Man in the fairy language. The loyal friend, I don't know. The betrayal I don't know." Artemis replied.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Holly looked around; she was in a cave of some sort. When the haze in her eyes cleared, she saw two Opal Kobois… Opal Kobois?

**A/N Finished with this chapter :)**


End file.
